


Say A Little Prayer For You

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kissing, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Make Up, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: “Here.” Darling leans closer, and takes hold of his chin with one manicured hand. Her fingers are rougher than Baby expected. “Let me show you.”“Uh-” Baby says, but Darling doesn't listen.





	Say A Little Prayer For You

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt even enjoy this film yet im writing fic whats wrong with me

Darling shoots, once, twice, and then the bullet penetrates her chest. Baby watches, heart in his mouth, as she's exploded from the inside, the policemen trigger happy as always. He feels something twist in his stomach, watching her dead body dance.

She kissed him last night. They were parked up outside a service station, Bats forcing Baby to pull over because he 'needed to drop the kids off at the pool'. Buddy had gone with him, and Baby had stared at the outline of the gun in his pocket. At least, he hoped it was a gun in his pocket.

Darling clambered into the front seat, beside Baby. She was wearing a fluffy coat, and it tickled Baby's nose as she manoeuvred herself into the seat. When she was settled, she turned and smiled at him. She had a lot of teeth. Baby often saw Buddy lick them when they kissed.

“Have I got something on my face?” She asks. Her voice is a drawl, and it takes Baby a second to comprehend what she's actually saying. He shakes his head, twice. He's listening to a Christmas song, Shaking Stevens.

“Huh.” She says, and then flips down the sun visor, admiring herself in a mirror. She tuts. “My lipsticks smudged.”

Baby doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say.

Darling pulls a tube of bright red lipstick from her bag. It was an expensive brand, Baby knew that. It was the kind of shade that Deborah would never wear. He watches silently as Darling applies it to her lips, the bottom lip first, and then outlining her cupids bow. She smiles at herself in the mirror, and then blows herself a kiss.

“Do I look pretty Baby?” She asks, leaning back in her seat. She's looking at him with a catlike smile, and Baby swallows hard.

“Yes.” He says, barely loud enough to hear.

“I got so much excess lipstick.” She says, “You ever see your girl, Debbie, blot her lips after she put on lipstick?”

“Deborah.” Baby says. Darling tilts her head in acknowledgement. “No.”

“Here.” Darling leans closer, and takes hold of his chin with one manicured hand. Her fingers are rougher than Baby expected. “Let me show you.”

“Uh-” Baby says, but Darling doesn't listen.

She presses her lips to his, but it doesn't feel like a kiss. It's more Darling pressing herself against him, and Baby finds he doesn't mind it. It reminds him of Doc, but only a little. He likes the fact that Darling doesn't take what isn't hers.

Darling pulls away, and then laughs at him. It's loud over the sound of Baby's music. She strokes his cheek with her finger, and then gently taps his nose.

“You got lipstick on you Baby.” She says, and leans up to flick down Baby's sun visor.

He catches sight of his reflection, messy hair, ear buds, white jacket, and lipstick stained lips. His lips pout already, provocative, and the lipstick makes it worse. He runs his tongue over his bottom lip, and Darling smacks his arm, making him jump.

“Don't ruin it!” She chastises, but Baby feels like she's teasing. “I worked hard on that.”

“Sorry.” He says, and bites his inner cheek.

“You'd look real pretty with make up on.” Darling says, studying him. “You got good cheekbones. Bit of contour, you'd look so nice.”

Baby shrugs. “I wouldn't know how to do those things.”

“I'd teach you.” Darling says, and strokes the line of his cheekbone. “You got pretty eyes too. You'd hardly need any mascara, you got such long lashes.”

She reaches up and strokes the eyelashes of his right eye. It tickles slightly, and Baby shivers.

“You shaking Baby?” She asks, and she sounds so innocent. “Does this make you scared? Wearing make up?”

“No.” Baby says.

“Does the thought of Doc finding out make you scared?” She asks, and Baby turns away, hunching himself up.

“Shut up.” He says, and fiddles with his ipod to change the music. “Just- No.”

Darling lifts up both her hands. “Okay sweetheart.” She says, just as Bats hits the passenger side window with his fist.

“Did I scare yous?” He asks, grinning. His teeth shine in the darkness. “Come on trailer trash, out my seat.”

“Fuck you.” Darling says, and climbs back onto the back seat, where Buddy is just settling himself inside. “Hey cutie.”

“Hey there doll.” Buddy says, and kisses her hard on the mouth. Baby stares straight ahead.

Bats throws himself into the seat beside Baby, making a performance of it, running his hands through his hair, adjusting his jacket, the works. He looks over at Baby, mouth open to make a comment, and then peers at him.

“You wearing lipstick?”

Baby raises his arm and smears it from his mouth in one solid movement. “No.” He lies, and Bats rolls his eyes.

“You're a strange motherfucker.” He says, and then smacks the dashboard. “Come on! Let's go!”

Baby hits the gas, and they hurtle from the gas station, and he can feel the stickiness on his arm of the lipstick smears.

In the present day, all Baby can feel on his skin is the slick of blood, Bats' blood, and the smell of engine oil, and the pain of watching your friends die.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment if u enjoyed! <33


End file.
